Punch and Trap
by ac1452
Summary: The Earl takes a beating and falls in a trap. The major is there to the rescue. Pretty light and nice.


_First fanfic I've done. I don't own anything. Enjoy._

* * *

><p>"Please, be careful! Shit, it hurts!"<p>

Breathing hard and sitting a little bit straighter, the Earl tried to look at what the major was doing with the trap, but he barely saw the major crouched over his ankle, in the dark night in the middle of a forest.

"Stop squirming, and calm down. I got it almost open."

"Major, hurry… I can't take this anymore… that's going to leave a scar; I might even bleed to death!"

The major had enough, and it seemed that his impatience helped freed the thief from the trap that finally opened up so he could put the safe on one of the jaws.

"Damn it fop, it's just a fucking dog trap, and it doesn't even have teeth, which you should feel very lucky about!" said the major as he was releasing the thief's bloody foot.

"Major… I can't feel my foot, I don't think I can walk… Major you can't possibly leave me here…" the thief was now holding the side of his head.

"'Course not, you idiot… how's your head? The thief took a good beating while he was trying to get the detonator from the terrorist.

It was amazing how easily those damn lowlifes gave up their lives just so somebody else could die. Luckily, just as always, he got the detonator, but he also started running towards the forest with a handful of terrorist behind him. Good thing that when the Earl step into the trap the Major had caught up with them and after beating down the six terrorist and taking care of the detonator, started releasing the quickly panicking thief.

"I feel dizzy" he chukled "I took …three down" he said proudly, but the major observed he was starting to talk slowly "but then somebody hit me with a … something, and … since I got the detonator … just started running … somewhere."

"You'll be fine, just hang in there" said the major a little unsure, while checking the bloodied curls with his leathered hands for other major injuries. Satisfied he said "Let's get you to the base, I'm sure my men and your men are there already."

And just as easily he picked up the earl in his arms. A little startled the Earl gave a surprised squeak as he took hold of the major's neck. Suddenly, despite the pain, the thief felt so relaxed and sleepy he just put his head on the major shoulder.

"Thank you" he whispered and with the last of his will kissed the major's neck.

The major was ready to drop him on the ground had not it been for the lights from the base they were already approaching that came through the branches of the trees that he saw how battered the thief was.

"Don't you dare to take a nap in there you fop!" he shook the Earl. The injury in his head could not been that bad, could it? But he should not sleep, it was dangerous.

"hmm… hush ... wan' sleep" the Earl was groggy now.

"all right you're making the rest of the way on your own!" the major started dropping the thief's leg.

"No! please… all right…. I won't sleep, but keep carrying me!"

"Then stay awake, we're almost there." Holding the thief firmly again, the major sped up, and some of his men that luckily were already there, just as he predicted, saw them.

"Major!" it was G

"Get some first aid! Now!" barked the Major.

"M'lord!" Bonham came running. "Major, what happened to him?"

"He'll be fine, just a beating and a foot-trap."

"Major, we have all the terrorists ready for interrogation." A was getting efficient with the terrorist, observed the major proudly.

"Good, in my jacket, right pocket, give it to B for evidence."

"Yes sir." A scooped the detonator and hurried toward B.

In the meantime the Major got to one of the wans where first aid from his men and the thief's were ready to take care of him. Somewhere along the line, they decided they would work together without even agreeing on it.

"Bonham… we did it" said the Earl as he was being lowered to a tinny bed, finding it not so difficult to stay awake in all the rush and the loudness of the Major voice."

"Yes, M'lord, you got them right!" relieved to hear his employer better that he looked.

"Bonham, I'm gonna need you and some of your men to rap this up, we don't have much time, Lord Gloria will be well taken care of in here."

With one nod from the Earl Bonham said "'course sir"

"And the major strikes again!" said cheerfully the Earl while his clothes were being cut around his ankle and his head turned for cleaning.

"You did a good job fop, maybe you could take some karate classes, since your fighting is not that bad." Smirked the major.

"Gladly, as long as you're the teacher that is." The thief shot his best flirting smile giving the circumstances.

"Careful what you ask for, idiot." And with that he was off.

"Or I might get just that," giggled the thief.

END


End file.
